bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Math!/Trivia
*The video letter segment was directed by Hal Rifken. *This is the last produced episode to use the drumroll after the 3rd clue is found. *This is 1 of 2 episodes in which Steve draws clues with a broken crayon. The other was Blue Is Frustrated. **It's possible that this episode takes place after Blue Is Frustrated. *When Steve got a new crayon, it looked like just like any crayon he always uses to draw the clues in his notebook. *This is the 2nd time Steve skidoos into the Present Store. He will skidoo there again in the next episode. *This is Blue's 2nd time to skidoo into the present store. *In the present store, there was a notebook that looks like Steve's notebook. It costs 13 blue dollars. *This is the 1st episode with numbers. **The second was Numbers Everywhere!. *This episode used the "A Clue" phrase from Blue Wants to Play a Game and Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! *This is the 2nd of 2 bonus episodes on the 2003 DVD release of Blue Takes You to School. *Sidetable's face appears onscreen before Steve interacts with her in this episode. *The Mailtime Song footage was the same footage as What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and What Was Blue's Dream About?. *There are 27 stamps in Mailbox's Stamp Book. **There are few stamps from Seasons 1 and 2's flashback. **The stamp on the upper left corner (with a pizza with a 1/4 slice cut from it) looks exactly like the one on this episode's letter, only it is on its right side. *This episode uses the same ice skating theme from the Season 1 episode A Snowy Day. *This was the only time a clue is found in the present store. *This is the 4th time that Steve realizes that the viewer tells him there was a clue after he uses his listening skills. The 1st time was in Mailbox's Birthday, the 2nd time was Blue's Favorite Song, the 3rd time was Blue Goes to the Beach and the 5th time was What Is Blue Trying to Do?. *When Steve counts his steps from the kitchen to the garden, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper count their apples to 8 in the process. **When they counted to 4 and 8, the numbers appeared on the kitchen doormat. **In the process, a crow perched on the tree for each number counted until 12. *Steve buys and wears a green baseball cap with a picture of the Blue's Clues house in it. He will wear it again in Geography and will appear hanging on a hat stand in Shy and A Surprise Guest. *This is the last episode with the exception of Blue's Big Costume Party and Blocks where Steve gives a wrong answer. *In the closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *This is the last episode made/aired in 1997. However, the credits said it was made/aired in 1996. *In the Pistas Da Blue version of this episode, when Duarte gets spinned by Blue, his microphone base is shown attached to the back of his pants. *In the Pistas Da Blue version, Duarte does not look happy during the "Play Blue's Clues" song. *When Steve says "2" a boom mic can be seen on top of the screen, when Steve gets the notebook from Sidetable Drawer a boom mic is seen on the right bottom screen, and in the present store when Steve finds the third clue - lemons, the boom mic is seen on the screen. Category:Season 2 Trivia Pages